Nargles and Angels, Love with Passion
by Be My Master
Summary: Hogwarts is having a concert. Luna, Neville and Harry's songs are the only ones i put in the fic, and i didn't come up with the songs. HarryxDraco, NevillexLuna and RonxHermione in the beginning.


**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of this stuff. Harry Potter, "I Believe in Nargles" by the Womping Willows, "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or "Ravenclaw; Friday spoof" by GinnyD. If I did, that'd be awesome. **

*PoV Harry*

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione said as she dragged me out of bed.

I slipped out of bed as if I had no bones, and face planted the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped as her boyfriend pulled her into his bed.

"Just let us sleep, 'Mione..." Ron mumbled, nuzzling her with his nose.

I smiled, looking at my friends, and sat up. I yawned and was about to climb back in bed when Neville walked in the room.

"Why aren't you up yet?" he asked, going stiff all over. "You said you'd be in the Great Hall for the concert! Harry, you're in it!"

Jolted out of my sleepy haze, I stood up and riffled through my trunk. "Ah!" I said, standing up. "Hermione, stop snogging Ron and help me find something to wear!"

Looking crumpled, Hermione managed to pull herself away from Ron long enough to pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tee-shirt. I looked at her, an astonished look on my face. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"HERMIONE, I LOVE YOU!" I said as I changed clothes.

"She's mine," Ron growled.

"Yeah," I said, pulling my shirt on, losing my glasses in the process. "And I'm gay."

"Tell me again, then," Ron began, "why did you date my sister?"

I sighed. I'd explained this to him so many times. "Because the part of Voldemort's soul that was in me had been repressing part of me, my friendlier, openly nice side. And Voldemort's soul part was repressing my gay side, so I thought I was straight, but I knew somewhere in my heart that it felt weir when I was kissing girls. When Voldemort's soul part got separated from me in the forbidden forest, I realized why. I am gay, so I didn't get back together with Ginny or Cho or anyone else."

"Aside from Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"Oh my god, will you stop bringing that up?" I asked. "Yes, I'm dating Malfoy, so what?"

"He's a slimy git, that what!" Ron said. "Why do you like him anyway?"

"He's not mean around me." I pulled on my pants. "And he's a….."

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"He's a good kisser…"

"HARRY!" Ron leapt out of bed and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

"Ro-o-o-o-on-n!" I said, my hair becoming even messier and stepping on my glasses. "AH! Ron! Look what you made me do! You jerk!"

I pushed him away and kneeled down to pick up my glasses. I took out my wand and muttered the fixing spell. Hermione came over and brushed my hair, sighing as she did. "Your hair is a mess… It's full of knots!"

"That's because I just woke up!" I answered.

Neville looked at us, trying not to laugh. "Ever since the end of the war, you've been acting more and more girly, Harry. And a lot nicer than in years past."

After fixing my hair, glasses and clothing, we all went down stairs, ready for the day. In the great Hall, we all went "back stage" aka the back of the hall. The other singers were there, and some of their girl/boyfriends. I felt a slim but strong pair of arms slip around my waist and pull me back. A soft nose nuzzled the back of my neck and pale eyelashes tickled the bottom of my ear.

Draco mumbled sweet nothings into my ear, sending shivers down my spine and spreading a smile on my face.

"Hello, Malfoy," Ron growled.

I felt Draco pull away from my slightly, meaning he wasn't bent over to whisper in my ear anymore, and he draped his arms over my shoulders. "Morning, Ron," he said, a smile in his voice. "How are you?"

Ron looked taken aback by Draco's greeting. "Uhh… I'm good? You?"

"Oh, I'm fine." I noticed a bandage around his right wrist, one that I hadn't seen in a while. I touched it, and turned his arm over. The bandage was blood stained, like so many nights ago. I flashed back to that night, when I had seen him being brought to the hospital wing, mumbling nothingness and bleeding from his wrist.

"Dray…." I mumbled.

He nuzzled my hair with his nose. "It's nothing," he mumbled. "I'm fine."

I pulled his arm closer to my chest and looked up at him. I was nearly 6'1", so it was hard to find someone other than Ron taller than me. But Draco was a good two inches taller.

Neville came up to us. "I'm going up in a few minutes, after Luna. I'm really nervous."

"You'll do fine, Longbottom," Draco said.

"Thanks," Neville squeaked.

"Hello!" Luna said from the stage. "My song is called "Ravenclaw", but I didn't write it, I'm just best at singing it.

"Seven a.m. waking up in the dorm rooms, putting on my robes, gotta go down stairs. Here comes an owl, gotta have my mail. Seeing everything the time is going ticking on and on, everybody's rushing. Gotta get down to the library time to study I see my friends.

Reading in the commons, reading in the great hall, gotta make up my mind up which book should I read?

We're Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids, we're Ravenclaws, everybody's wishing they were in our house, our house. Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids, we're Ravenclaws. Everybody's wishing they were in our house

Studying, studying, yeah! Studying, studying, whoo! Learn, learn, learn, learn, learning all the magic that we can

Slytherins are evil, evil. Gryffindors are morons, morons. What the hell is a Hufflepuff? The hell's a Hufflepuff? I hear they're really good finders.

It's time to face the truth, the other houses are lame, we know Ravenclaws are the best!

We're Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids, we're Ravenclaws, everybody's wishing they were in our house, our house.

Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids; we're Ravenclaws, everybody's wishing they were in our house.

Studying, studying, yeah! Studying, studying, whoo! Learn, learn, learn, learn, learning all the magic that we can.

We're Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids; we're Ravenclaws, everybody's wishing they were in our house, our house. Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws, we're the smart kids; we're Ravenclaws. Everybody's wishing they were in our house.

Studying, studying, yeah! Studying, studying, whoo! Learn, learn, learn, learn, learning all the magic that we can."

The Ravenclaws clapped and cheered, the Hufflepuffs fumed, the Gryffindors clapped along with the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins just sat there and stared. I could feel Draco laughing quietly behind me.

"My turn…" Neville said.

"Good luck," I said.

Neville walked on stage and looked out at the other houses. He breathed in very slowly and smiled. "Hello," he said. "I'm going to sing a tribute to a student here, who not a lot of people appreciate." He looked over at us, and smiled again when we gave him thumbs up.

"Hey Luna, won't you come here for a second?  
>I know these haters got you feeling like a reject<br>They might be wizards but they got that muggle mindset  
>You might be weird but you deserve a little respect<p>

So I swear I do believe in Nargles  
>So I swear I do believe in Nargles<p>

You've got a voice and it's imperative you use it  
>You've got a heart to know what's right and choose it<br>You were an allstar when you kicked it with the DA  
>No one will blame you fighting Death Eaters your own way<p>

You know you look good when you rock those raddish earrings  
>And it's a crime to change yourself just to fit it<br>Let's face it girl there's nothing cool about convention  
>It's more fun to make your life your own invention<p>

So I swear I do believe in Nargles  
>So I swear I do believe in Nargles<p>

So I swear I do believe in Nargles  
>So I swear I do believe in Nargles."<p>

Everyone clapped, and one blond haired girl blushed as red as her raddish earrings.

"Your turn, babe," Draco whispered into my ear. I gulped.

He turned me around and kissed me, his lips softer than ever. "I love you," he murmured. "You'll do great."

I walked on stage, and looked over the audience. I felt my stomach flutter, and I looked back over at Draco. He blew a kiss to me, making my stomach flutter even more.

"I have decided to sing a song that I heard a while ago," I said into the microphone. "Hermione asked me to listen to it over the summer of third year, and I loved it the first time I did. It's called 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I want to dedicate this song to my friends, Ron and Hermione, and my boyfriend, Draco." I took a deep breath, and started to sing.

"When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<p>

How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever."<p>

There was a silence when I stopped singing, but it was soon filled with the sound of clapping. I guess no one thought I could sing… I bowed and went back stage, only to get glomped by Hermione. She pulled away and I saw Neville and Lune snogging in the corner. I got hugged by Draco. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I replied.


End file.
